Episode 172: Juggalo Church Camp
"Juggalo Church Camp" was originally released on October 14, 2013. Description Everything is pretty terrible at the moment. We're not gonna sugarcoat it -- it's rough stuff. Come, friends, come and survive the looming end of days in this, our goof bunker. Suggested Talking Points Downtown Confluence, Ham Denial, Off-Brand Rap, Internal Parents, Spooky Macklemore, Love Triangle, The Dark Carnival Outline 05:17 - I can think of good things to eat for breakfast and dinner, but when it comes to lunch I always get stuck on sandwich. I'm too poor for those frozen meals that you just microwave. Any good ideas for lunch? -- Bored Of Bread And Meat 11:52 - So, the girl I like is into rap. I don't like rap very much, and I'm not very into current music, but I told her I love rap. What do I do? Thanks if you answer this question. I absolutely love your show. Brentalfloss sent me to you. -- Gmail 17:05 - Y - Sent in by Paul, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Why does my dad think I need a bedtime? So I'm 13 and my dad still makes me go to bed at 10:30 on the weekends, if u think this is unnormal that I guess everyone is because all my friends don't have a bed time. And don say "oh your dad is right, your only 13" because you know that's bullshit 21:35 - My wife and I both love dressing up for Halloween, but we have one problem this year: none of our friends are throwing a party, and our apartment is too small to host one. We have no kids to dress up with or take trick-or-treating. How can we celebrate without being two costumed loners in our living room, mainlining Downton Abbey? -- Not Too Scary At Salt Lake City 23:27 - MZ - Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Personal message from Colin and Nate. Personal message from Ash Dokes. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 32:14 - At the start of the year I went on a handful of dates with a girl. We only went on two, and then we stopped, which I wasn't hugely upset by. We're still friends, and we see each other occasionally. She's now dating my best friend, who I live with. They're at our house all the time. They both seem to think it's a lot more awkward than it actually is. When I'm around, they both hide away or sit at opposite sides of the room. They stop talking to each other, and they both look really embarrassed. I don't really care that they're dating, but it seems the two of them think that I care. I've told them I don't really care, but apparently they seem to think I'm lying or something. I can't exactly pack my bags and move away, so what should I do? -- Big Time Awkward In unintelligible 37:27 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Timmy, who asks: Am I really in a gang ? So I was playin some b-ball with friends here's our ages. Me-12 Friends-12,12,13,14,9 so they say they in icp jugallo gang, they supposively jump me in. Am I really in or what 46:29 - Housekeeping 50:15 - FY - Sent in by Ashley Burghart, from Yahoo Answers user Kaitlyn, who asks: Where can I get some spaghetti in Denver? Quotes On A Love Triangle Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Category:Macklemore Category:America's Next Top Model Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Unintelligible Category:Drew Davenport Category:Juggalos